


Coffee and Tea and Late Night Surprises

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Companionable Snark, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ironqrow Smut War, M/M, Slow Build, Tickling, Top James Ironwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and James work together and, even if Qrow's been lusting after James for the longest time ever, he's been able to keep himself in check while at work. But when Qrow has to go to James' house to finish a proposal for a meeting the next day, all his plans of being good are wiped away. After all, what's he supposed to do when James answers the door in nothing but a towel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Tea and Late Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/gifts).



> This was a ton of fun to right, you have no idea. It's also the longest oneshot that I've written, I think, and I'm really proud about that. I really enjoy writing about these two dorks.

Qrow’s phone had died,  _ again,  _ and he’d lost his charger for the fourth time this week, which meant simply calling James was out of the question.  __ He would have prefered just waiting until the morning to talk to James but Qrow had a conference call at 7 - why did they have to work with customers who were five hours ahead of them? -  and he needed James to help fix the proposal after the customers had sent back a last minute request. 

And that was how he found himself staring at James’ house at 9:30 at night, thinking to himself that if he were smarter, he’d start carrying around extra batteries or chargers or something. Because it was one thing to deal with James at work; there he could block his impulses to do something stupid. After hours though? Qrow wasn’t willing to place any bets on his ability to behave. 

He sighed and cut the engine, stared out his windshield one more time, then opened his door and headed up the meandering path to James’ house. It was a cute neighborhood, the kind you always saw in TV shows and movies; the ones with the big, leafy trees, the carefully mowed lawns, and the shutters painted bright colours. Qrow felt completely out of place. He belonged to neighborhoods where people’s cars had dents and scrapes, where buildings were crammed closed together and the air was alive with the sound of cars and shops and people. Not...this. This doll house domesticity that made the back of Qrow’s neck itch. 

Qrow finally reached the front of the house and knocked firmly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looked around absently and then stared at the cement next to him. Someone - not James, he couldn’t imagine  _ James _ doing this - had chalked figures of animals and people onto the porch and surrounded them with half-smeared rainbows and clouds.

There were words scrawled in the corner, half-hidden with shadows, and Qrow leaned over to look.  _ ‘Penny,’  _ it said, in neat, ruler-straight lines. There were more words but Qrow couldn’t read them in the dim light. He was debating walking over to check it out when the door opened and Qrow stared for another reason entirely. 

James was, well...he wasn’t naked, but he might as well have been with how much - or how little, really - the towel covered him. He had another towel hanging over his shoulder and as Qrow watched, a bead of water dripped from James’ hair to plop onto his chest and slide slowly down to disappear into the towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Qrow,” James said, nonplussed. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to Qrow. “I wasn’t expecting to see you,” he paused for a moment and peered closer at Qrow, “this late. Is everything ok?”

Nothing was ok, Qrow thought as he watched more droplets of water slide down James’ body. The universe hated him and nothing was ok.

“Uh,” he said, then cleared his throat. “Schnee sent us a new request. Apparently, it’s absolutely critical that it be added into the proposal; they won’t even bother talking to us if we don’t include it.”

James stared and then let out a long sigh, his fingers coming up to rub at the bridge of his nose and oh, Qrow was absolutely  _ not  _ staring. 

“Of course they did,” James said wearily. He let his hand dropped and regarded Qrow curiously. “Why didn’t you just call?”

“My phone’s dead,” Qrow explained. “And I lost my charger.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Again?”

“...Yes.” Qrow said.

James laughed then, startling Qrow, and he pushed the glass door out wide. “Come on in, then.”

As Qrow stepped in, shucking off his shoes when he noticed the neat pile by the door, James locked up and started walking across the room. “I’ll make us some coffee,” he said over his shoulder. “If I know Schnee, his one request is going to turn out to be at least three.”

Qrow followed him slowly, admiring the openness of the room. James must have remodeled the place, because it was completely open, no walls to block the flow of the room, only a few supporting columns that were carved into lattices so that really, even they didn’t distract from the feel but added. 

The kitchen was a masterpiece; black granite countertops and white cabinets with glass fronts. A six-range gas stove sat in along the back wall and a long island ran down the length of the kitchen, bar stools tucked carefully beneath it. James’ laptop sat at the end of the island, a cup of tea next to it. Qrow eyed it and then took a seat a few stools down and watched as James puttered about the kitchen, pulling down mugs and filling up the coffee machine with fresh water.

James seemed wholly unconcerned about the fact that he was still wearing just a towel - and that said towel was perilously close to falling off his hips - or that he was dripping water across the kitchen floor. And here, under the bright lights of James’ kitchen, Qrow could see the full extent of James’ prosthetics, gleaming chrome bright against James’ body. 

Qrow had known that James had prosthetics; Qrow had seen James roll back his sleeves during late nights at the office, but he hadn’t known to what extent those prosthetics went. His gaze swept down James’ body, lingering on the scars that traced their way across James’ skin, remnants of the accident that had taken half of James’ body and the surgeries that had saved it. 

Qrow hadn’t known James all that well when it happened. They’d passed each other in the office and sat three rows apart. They had only just started working together on a project for Beacon’s new website when James had vanished. Qrow had only heard about the accident when the management team had sent around a card for everyone to sign; he hadn’t known the details until he and Glynda went out for a few drinks and she told him the full story. Nobody knew how James had survived. The fact that he not only survived, but was given a set of the most advanced prosthetics on the market and  _ adapted  _ and  _ overcome  _ all the troubles the doctors had anticipated….it had been more than anyone expected. 

Qrow knew all this, but it was objective. Seeing James like this made it real in a way that it wasn’t before. 

Qrow dipped his eyes before James caught him staring and focused on pulling the files out of his messenger bag. He sat them on the countertop and then pulled out his computer, letting it clink loudly against the granite. “So, they’re changing the design and the logic,” he told James. “They didn’t like the old design - too clunky, apparently - and they sent us over some screenshots of one of the systems they’re using now that they like. They want us to mimic the UI.”

“That’s nothing difficult,” James said, and flipped the coffee maker on. 

“Ha,” Qrow said dryly. “Wait until you see messed up the other UI is. It’s a nightmare. And don’t get me started on the “suggestions” Schnee sent over about all the different validations.”

“I told you, Schnee never has just  _ one _ request,” James told him, turning around to lean against the counter. Qrow couldn’t help watching, entranced by how seamless the metal integrated with James’ body. James cleared his throat gently and Qrow’s eyes snapped up to his. To his horror, he could feel a blush staining his cheeks and Qrow ducked his head. 

“Sorry,” Qrow muttered, fidgeting. “It’s just that it’s...” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“It’s what?” James asked. “Qrow, don’t feel like you can’t tell me anything.” There was a wry tone to James’ voice. “I promise, I’ve probably heard it before.” 

And how could Qrow not look at him then, horrified that James could think that Qrow might find him appalling. “It looks beautiful, all right?” Qrow managed to say. “I don’t think it looks bad or anything, it looks right and it’s just,” he shook his head and looked up to stare at James who stared back in surprise. “It’s beautiful,” Qrow said firmly. 

The room was silent and Qrow fought the urge to hide his head in his hands. This was why coming over was a bad idea. 

“Thank you,” James said softly. Qrow nodded and then busied himself with setting up his computer while James poured them both coffee. 

“Do you need the wifi?” James asked, as he brought the mugs over. 

Qrow shook his head. “No, I saved everything locally before I left the office.” He took one of the mugs and took a deep swallow. James laughed and slid onto his stool and damn, how did he do that without the towel slipping off?

Qrow took another swallow of coffee to distract himself and then pointed at the first packet. “That’s the UI changes. I don’t know who Schnee had draw them up, but they’re a mess.” He jabbed a finger at the packet, “My nieces can do a better job making wireframes in Paint.”

James grinned and removed the packet from Qrow’s reach. “Noted. What about those suggestions you mentioned?”

“That’s this packet,” Qrow said, and motioned at an ever larger stack of papers. “I don’t know what he was thinking. Those aren’t suggestion, they’re complete rework. We’d be better off requesting an entire new task order for this.”

James sighed. “Schnee’s a weasel; we knew he was going to try and sneak in as many changes as he could before.” He thumbed through the pages, frowning and rolling his eyes. “I’ll talk to Ozpin in the morning,” he finally said. He put the stack of papers down and shook his head. “This just isn’t reasonable.”

“Yeah, that’s what me and the rest of the team thought too,” Qrow agreed. He reached for the third stack of paper and passed it over. It was much slimmer than the other two, with just one or two pages. “So we went through and grabbed the suggestions we  _ knew _ we could do within our time limit. That’s what we’re thinking of adding to the proposal. The rest of them?” He shooked his. “Uh huh, no way we’d get them all done.”

“Alright,” James said, and leaned over the counter, revealing the long line of his back, mostly dry by now. “Give me a second to review.”

“Sure,” Qrow said, voice suddenly dry, and he took a sip of his coffee to hide his face. He watched as James flipped through the pages, tapping occasionally on a bullet point, and Qrow had a startling vision of James tapping those fingers down him. He swallowed hard, not realizing that he had a mouthful of coffee, and started coughing.

He brought the mug down to the counter with a sharp and then James was pounding a fist helpfully against Qrow’s back and Qrow was gasping and choking until suddenly he could breathe again. 

“Better?” James asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Qrow croaked. “Just went down the wrong pipe, that’s all.” James’ hand was still pressed against Qrow’s back and he resisted the urge to arch into it. It didn’t matter that James was content to prance about in just a towel; one of them had to be an adult and remember that they were coworkers.

Qrow sipped slowly at his coffee, demonstrating that he was fine. James smiled and nodded and his hand slipped slowly away from Qrow’s back, and Qrow tried not to shiver at the sudden absence of warmth.

“These are good points,” James said, and tapped the third packet again. “We should be able to add them in with no problem.” He nodded at Qrow’s laptop. “You want to type, or should I?”

“I’ll do it,” Qrow told him, pulling up the proposal. “You’re better at thinking up phrasing, anyways.”

James nodded. “Ok. Scroll down to Part B, points two and three…”

* * *

They were almost through their second pot of coffee before they finished. Qrow yawned and rubbed his eyes before closing the laptop. “Remind me to never answer emails from Schnee past 8pm,” he told James.

James laughed, but the sound was slow and tired. “I’d say sure, but we both know that we’re going to answer the email.”

“Yeah,” Qrow groaned. He ran a hand through his hair, standing it on end. “There are times when I really hate my job,” he grumbled. “I don’t remember Tai or Raven ever having to deal with crazy hours.”

“Surely not  _ all _ of it is bad,” James remarked. He was resting a head on his hand, his elbow propped against the counter. “You’ve gotten to travel to some really interesting places.”

“Yeah, and I’ve  _ also _ had to stay up to,” he glanced at the clock above the sink, “1am when I have a meeting at 7am.”

James jerked. “Is it really 1am?”

“Yeah, or just about. It’s only ten minutes away.”

“Damn,” James muttered softly. He looked up at Qrow, his eyes red-rimmed but serious. “You live an hour away in the opposite direction, right?”

Qrow nodded wearily. “Yup. And it’s going to take me at least an hour to get into the office tomorrow, probably longer with the morning jam.”

James shook his head. “That’s ridiculous,” he said firmly. “You can stay here,” he told Qrow, who gaped at him. “I’ve a spare bedroom and I might have a few clothes you can borrow.”

“What?” Qrow spluttered, when he managed to find his voice. “I can’t just stay here.”

“Why not,” James asked, crossing his arms.

“Because...I,” Qrow tried to think of reasons frantically. “I have to water my plants,” he finally said.

“Oh yes, your plants will definitely wither away if you water them tomorrow evening instead of night,” James said dryly. 

“They could,” Qrow shot back, determined not to lose the argument, even if he had already.

“Qrow,” James said firmly, “it’s just a few hours and you need to sleep.” He placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and Qrow  _ didn’t  _ lean into it, he  _ didn’t. _ “Your plants will be fine.”

Qrow sighed and let his shoulders slump. “Fine,” he grumbled, “I’ll stay.”

James smiled, his fingers tightened on Qrow’s shoulder. “Good.” He left the kitchen and then turned to look at Qrow. “You coming?”

Qrow nodded and followed James, flipping the kitchen light off as they left it. 

The room James led Qrow to was clean and tidy, but despite that it had an empty feel to it, and Qrow knew instantly that nobody had stayed there before, or at least not in a long time. “I’ll be right back,” James said, and then he slipped away into a room further down the hall, leaving Qrow alone to explore the room. 

Qrow slowly tugged off his pants - he hated wearing jeans to sleep -  and then collapsed on the bed. It was a good bed, ten times better than the one he had, and he relaxed into its softness as he waited for James to return. 

It didn’t take James long to return; he had a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in one hand, and a towel with a toothbrush and a travel sized tube of toothpaste in the other. He had changed into a loose pair of lounge pants and Qrow mourned the fact that he could no longer see James’ legs. He was still shirtless, though, and Qrow traced patterns across James’s skin with his eyes, wondered what the metal would taste like under his tongue, and shivered at the thought of having James pliant beneath him as he tasted him all over. 

“Here you go,” James passed the clothes and bath supplies over to Qrow. “They should fit you.” His voice was deeper than it had been earlier and Qrow blinked up at him, wondering if James was all right. 

“Uh, thanks,” Qrow said, and pushed himself off the bed to yank his shirt over his head. He had angled his arms wrong and the shirt got stuck around his head for a few long seconds before he managed to pull it off with a muttered curse. He reached out to grab the spare shirt James had given him when he heard a low whine. His head snapped up and he stared at James, his eyes wide.

James was standing there, his hands fisted at his side, his eyes dark as he watched Qrow. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and Qrow realized the immense effort James must be exerting to hold himself still.

“James?” He asked cautiously, unsure of what to do. 

James shuddered and closed his eyes, lips moving as he counted silently to himself. Qrow held himself perfectly still and pretending not to notice the way James’ chest was rising and falling faster than usual. 

“James?” He asked again, when James didn’t respond. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on James’ shoulder. James’ eyes flew open and he stared at Qrow, pupils dilated. 

Qrow swallowed. 

“Tell me to leave your room,” James said in a low voice, his body practically vibrating against Qrow’s hand. “Tell me to leave and we can pretend that this never happened. I’ll go to my room and, in the morning, we’ll go to work and all this will be behind us.”

Qrow didn’t say anything, just watched as James struggled to control his breathing, struggled to keep himself from touching Qrow without Qrow’s consent. 

“Qrow,” James said urgently, “please. Just...tell me to leave.”

Qrow closed his eyes, took a deep breath, told himself that his was a horrible idea -  _ they worked together -  _  and then opened his eyes. “What if I don’t want you to leave?” He asked James in a low, nervous voice. “What if I want you to stay? What if I’ve wanted you to stay for a long time?”

The room filled with silence and then James exhaled harshly and he was kissing Qrow, hard and fast, and Qrow’s arms were around James’ neck, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck,” James growled against Qrow’s mouth. Qrow nipped his bottom lip. “Fuck, Qrow. I’ve been wanting you for forever.”

Qrow shuddered and he ran his hands up to tangle in James’ hair. “I wanted you ever since you came back to the team,” he admitted. He groaned as James ducked his head to bite and lick his way along Qrow’s throat. “I just never,” he inhaled sharply and James chuckled, “never thought you’d be interested,” Qrow managed to finish. His hands tightened in James’ hair and James let out a rumble of approval and sucked a mark onto Qrow’s collarbone. 

James brought his hands up, cupping them against Qrow’s ass, squeezing gently. One hand trailed up Qrow’s spine to rest at the small of his back and then Qrow was falling, supported by James’ hands, to land on the bed with the tiniest of bounces. James stood above him, licking his lips absently as he stared down at Qrow. 

“Only a fool wouldn’t be interested in you, Qrow,” he said. “I might be many things, but a fool I am not.”

Qrow shivered. “You know what they say about all talk and no action,” he teased James and wriggled on the bed. “You just going to stand there? Or are you going to show me how much you want me?”

James smiled slowly and Qrow felt his stomach flip flop. “I plan to show you, Qrow, trust me.” He leaned down and crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Qrow and then he reached out, tangling his fingers with Qrow’s and bring their hands up to pin them above Qrow’s head. Qrow moaned and arched his back slightly and James grinned at him. “Remember, Qrow, I keep my promises.” 

“Sure,” Qrow said, and then hooked his legs around James’ waist, yanking him close as he bucked his hips up to grind himself against James. “But don’t think I plan on just laying here.”

James hissed and let his lower body collapse against Qrow’s, pinning him down much like he had with Qrow’s hands. “Patience,” James breathed against Qrow’s jaw, “patience.”

“I’ve been patient,” Qrow argued. He tugged his hands but James’ grip - cool metal and warm flesh - held him firm and he stopped struggling, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to move James off of him, and deep inside, not minding it in the least. 

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me to not just jump you?” Qrow demanded. He gazed down James’ body and swallowed hard. “Especially seeing you in that stupid little towel?”

James laughed, the warmth of his breath against Qrow’s skin making Qrow shiver. “That was the point,” James told him smugly. He pulled back enough to look at Qrow and Qrow stared up at him, feeling like the world had turned itself upside down. “Do you really think I would have just pranced around my house in nothing but a towel for anybody?” James rolled his eyes and shook his head. “My dear Qrow, for somebody so intelligent, you can be remarkably dense at times.”

“Wait,” Qrow said, “hold on, you planned this?” He asked, his voice cracking. He felt the barest glimmer of warmth, hearing James call him “his” Qrow, and the endearment, though new, felt right. He tugged his hands again, wanting nothing more than to poke James in the chest. Hard. 

“You couldn’t have planned this,” he accused. “I didn’t even plan on coming over until a few hours ago.”

James gave him a bland look and then let go of one of Qrow’s arms and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He swiped at it, thumb flicking across the screen, and then he turned it towards Qrow. Qrow squinted, trying to make out what was on the screen, and then his mouth went dry. 

“I work for one of the most highly rated security companies in the world,” James told Qrow dryly, as Qrow continued to gape at the black and white image of the front porch. “What made you think I wouldn’t utilize their gear?”

Because James lived in the kind of neighborhood where you shouldn’t  _ need  _ security, Qrow thought to himself, but he didn’t say it out loud. Instead, he poked at James, annoyed when all that gained him was a soft grunt and a raised eyebrow. “You are such a little shit,” Qrow told James. He poked him again, this time in his side, and James jumped. They both froze and then Qrow grinned. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” James said, but Qrow was already moving, feathering his free hand down James’ side, tickling and teasing, and James was twitching above him, trying to hold still, but Qrow had two nieces, he knew how to play the game. 

He grinned sweetly up at James and tickled him under his flesh arm. 

James jerked back from Qrow, freeing both his hands, and Qrow took the opportunity to tickle James even harder; James gasped out a breath of laughter and then he was moving, dropping his phone to try and grab Qrow’s hands. But James had shifted too much and Qrow bucked his hip, shoving James off of him, and rolling over and on him. 

It was Qrow’s turn to hold James down and he did so gleefully, tickling James with a ruthless abandon. James laughed and wriggled beneath Qrow, trying to get free, but Qrow was sitting on Qrow’s thighs and he made sure to keep tickling, never stopping so that James could grab his hands. 

It was gravity that ended it for them, gravity and the fact that they were too close to the edge of the bed. Qrow saw James eyes widen when he squirmed to the side and then he felt it too; they slid off the side of the bed in a tangle of limbs and thumped onto the carpeted floor. 

They stayed there for a few moments - James trying to recover his breathing and Qrow enjoying the feel of James’ chest moving beneath him - until James wrapped his hands around Qrow and pushed, rolling them over until Qrow was on his back against the soft carpet and James was above him once more. 

“ _ You _ are a troublemaker,” he told Qrow, voice still slightly breathless, and then he dipped his head and kissed Qrow soundly before Qrow could respond. Qrow hummed happily and kissed him back eagerly. When James pulled away, his lips redder than before, Qrow smiled and traced a thumb along them. 

“I  _ am _ a troublemaker,” he told James, feeling giddy and excited all at once. “But...maybe I’m  _ your _ troublemaker?” He said tentatively, hoping that James wouldn’t hate it. Wouldn’t hate  _ him. _

James’ pupils dilated. He caught Qrow’s thumb in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Qrow froze, his eyes wide as he watched James. James released Qrow’s thumb and grinned slowly. “My troublemaker,” he mused. He ran his hands up Qrow’s body, skimming across his skin, to cup his face gently between his palms. His metal hand was a welcome relief against Qrow’s burning cheeks and he leaned into it, closing his eyes as James stroked his thumbs across Qrow’s cheekbones. “My Qrow,” James said; his voice was deeper than before and Qrow shuddered at the naked want in it, whined softly at the way James seemed to oh so casually claim Qrow as his. 

James slid his flesh hand into Qrow’s hair, tugging lightly, and Qrow tilted his head back, baring the long line of his neck and then James’ mouth was on his skin, sucking hard for the briefest of seconds before moving to a new a spot, creating a galaxy of marks against Qrow’s skin. 

“Bed,” Qrow hissed, “bed, James.” 

James cocked his head to the side, staring up at Qrow from under dark lashes. “Hmm?” 

Qrow shoved at him half-heartedly. “Bed. We’re not doing this on the ground where I can get carpet burn on my ass.”

“Might be your knees,” James murmured. 

Qrow reached up and flicked James’ nose. “Still no. I’m too old for that shit.” 

James sighed, resigned, but he rolled off Qrow and pushed himself to his feet; he offered Qrow a hand and Qrow laced their fingers together, let James pull him up to wrap his arms around him. “Knees on the ground is out,” James said, “but what about knees on the bed?”

Qrow coughed and then cleared his throat; cleared it again. “Maybe,” he said, when he finally felt like he wasn’t going to choke on his words. “If you’re very lucky. And good,” he added.

James smiled. “Oh?” He backed Qrow into the bed until Qrow’s knees hit the mattress and he fell onto it. “And what if I’m bad?” He placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and pushed until Qrow was lying against the bed, the blanket twisted beneath him. “Very bad,” James breathed.

Qrow swallowed hard. “I suppose...suppose you’d have to be happy with me like this.”

James pressed harder against Qrow’s shoulder, hard enough that Qrow knew he was going to bruise - not that he’d  _ mind _ \- and slid his metal hand under Qrow’s thigh. With a soft grunt, James hoisted him up just enough to scoot Qrow to the middle of the bed. “You make it sound like such a hardship, Qrow,” James said. He moved his hands until they were resting on Qrow’s waist, right above his pants. “When I can assure you, it’s anything but.”

He traced his fingers over the soft skin of Qrow’s belly and Qrow sucked in a breath. “Shall we?” James asked.

Qrow nodded wordlessly and James undid the button and unzipped him. He lifted his hips as James began to roll his pants down, leaving him in nothing but a pair of plain black boxer briefs. He blinked nervously as James’ eyed him but James did nothing more than smile and kiss Qrow softly. And then it was Qrow’s turn to watch as James slid off the bed and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his lounge pants and slowly, so very slowly, began to tug them down. 

Qrow’s eyes were glued on James, unable to tear his eyes away as James rolled his hips and slowly tugged his pants down. “Tease,” Qrow rasped, and James just smirked at him, his eyes half-lidded, as he bit his lower lip and finally slid his pants all the way down. Qrow drew in a sharp breath when he realized that James had evidently decided to ignore underwear when he got dressed and, that between his legs, proudly erect, was a shiny, silvery cock.

“Oh,” Qrow said and then stopped, unable to think of anything else to say. He licked his lips, opened his mouth, and then paused again. 

“Speechless?” James quirked an eyebrow at him. “Hardly what I was expecting from you, Qrow.”

“Shut up,” Qrow managed to say. He wanted to touch, to lick, to taste. Moreover, he wanted to know how James’ cock would feel inside of him; would it be warm? Cold? Would there be texture? Or would it be like the smooth metal on James’ shoulder? 

He licked his lips again. James watched him, an eager, almost predatory look on his face. “You’re too far away,” Qrow finally said. 

“And you’re still not naked,” James pointed out.

“Yeah, well, you were the one in charge of taking the clothes off,” Qrow shot back.

James nodded once, “Let me fix that.” He crawled onto the bed and placed his hand on Qrow’s thigh, cold metal a sharp contrast the heat he gave off, and then cupped Qrow through his underwear, making Qrow shout in surprise and grind into his hand. He stroked Qrow through his underwear until Qrow was panting harshly, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as he sagged back into the bed. Then he carefully tugged the boxers down Qrow’s legs to dump them on the ground next to his pants.

James curled his hand around Qrow’s cock and Qrow cried out, not expecting James to have used his metal hand. James chuckled and slowly slid his hand up Qrow’s cock, the metal gliding in a way that flesh never could. He ran a hand over the top of Qrow’s dick and slid his hand back down, twisting his hand back and forth as he went.

“James,” Qrow moaned, then sucked in a deep breath as he felt James start to brush the fingers of his other hand across his balls. “James,” Qrow moaned again, hips thrusting into James’ hand. “M’not going to last long.”

James was suddenly gone and Qrow whined a protest. “Hold on,” he heard James say, and then James was back, the bed dipping beneath his weight. “Needed to grab a few things,” and Qrow turned his head to see James dropping a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube on the pillow next to his head. 

“Someone’s eager,” Qrow commented. He turned his head back to James. “We have to be at work in what? Four hours?”

“Five,” James corrected lazily. He opened one of the condoms, slid it onto his cock and Qrow stared, his body thrumming at how casual James was about it. 

“Fine, five,” Qrow said hoarsely. He jerked his eyes back up to James’ and flushed when he realized that James had been watching him, the smallest of smirks on his face. “There’s no way we’re doing more than one round of sex  _ and _ sleeping in that amount of time.”

“You have a point,” James agreed, “but maybe I’m not interested in sleep right now.” He flipped the lube open and dribbled some onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside and ran his lube slick fingers down Qrow’s cock and balls, across the thin strip of flesh behind them. He wrapped a hand around Qrow’s ankle, pushing his leg up so he could reach his ass a little more easily, and then traced his fingers around his hole. 

Qrow cried out and his free leg kicked out. James shifted, pushed his one leg even higher so that Qrow’s were tilted up the tiniest bit, and pushed one finger inside him. Qrow shuddered and his hands went wide, dripping the blanket beneath him tightly. James pressed a kiss to Qrow’s knee and then he pushed his finger in deeper. 

Qrow moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t had any at his ass in a long time and James’ fingers were larger than his, the burn more intense. His hips bucked when he felt James add another finger and the breath was knocked out of his when James spread them slowly wide, stretching him. 

“James,” Qrow gasped. He let go of the blanket with one hand and groped blindly for James; his hand hit his shoulder and Qrow slide his hand up until he had his fingers tangled in James’ hair. “Shit,” Qrow moaned when James twisted his head to nip at Qrow’s forearm, the bite of his teeth making Qrow’s cock twitch.

Qrow tugged at James’ hair until James leaned forward, one hand still in his ass, the other moving so that it could press Qrow’s leg up against Qrow’s chest. And Qrow keened at the way that made him feel so much more open, the way James’ fingers felt like they went deeper into him. Qrow opened his eyes; James was staring down at him, his own eyes almost black with desire. 

“Hello, Qrow,” James drawled. His fingers twitched inside of Qrow, crooked, and then they were brushing against that spot that made Qrow gasp, made him throw his head back and his hips jerk. He dimly heard James chuckle and then his fingers moved again and Qrow cried out. He could feel arousal drifting through him, in eddies and waves of desire. 

“Tease,” Qrow gritted out, and pulled James down into another kiss. James laughed into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Qrow lick his way in to taste him. Qrow dimly felt James add another finger but he was too focused on James’ mouth to truly care, until James brushed his fingers against his prostate again, harder this time, and Qrow broke away to scream and arch beneath James. 

“Beautiful,” James whispered, pressing a kiss against Qrow’s jaw, and then he was sliding down Qrow’s body, letting go of Qrow’s leg so he could run his hand down Qrow, scratching lightly as James peppered kisses against Qrow’s skin. 

He licked at Qrow’s cock, short, quick flicks of the tongue, and Qrow keened. James kissed the tip, let his tongue dart out to lick up the drops of pre-come glistening against the top, and then his mouth was gone and his fingers were gone from Qrow’s ass and Qrow felt horribly, achingly empty. 

He blinked his eyes open and saw James pouring lube onto his cock, spreading it out and then he bent forward, his hands on either side of Qrow’s ass as he spread him open and slowly - but steadily - pushed in. 

“Shit shit shit,” Qrow chanted, his chest heaving as he fought for breath. 

James glanced up at him, eyes hooded and mouth curled up into a smirk. “Problems, Qrow?”

“I have a pain in my ass that needs to learn how to speed up,” Qrow retorted. He pushed his hips up into James, eyes fluttering as that drove James deeper into him. 

“Speed up?” James repeated; he dug his nails into Qrow’s ass and pulled out slowly before pushing back in, just as slowly. “I don’t know if you’re ready for that.”

“I’ll show you ready for it,” Qrow said. He had collapsed back against the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked it frantically. 

James tsked and let go of Qrow’s ass to wrap a hand around Qrow’s, holding it still. “There’s a time and place for fast,” he told Qrow firmly. “But,” he rolled his hips and pressed deep into Qrow and Qrow groaned brokenly, “there’s also a time and place for being slow.” He rolled his hips again, pushing himself into Qrow until their hips were flush against each other, and then he moved, sliding in and out of Qrow in slow, easy movements.

Qrow bit back another curse and tried to thrust his hips up into his hand, needing more than just his feel of his palm holding himself steady, but James moved their hands to the side so that Qrow thrust into nothing but air.

“Damnit it, James,” Qrow growled, but James just smiled and continued his slow thrusts into Qrow, as steady as the ocean waves. 

It took longer than Qrow was used to - he was used to jerking himself off with fast, frenzied movements - but when James shifted, brushed against that place deep inside Qrow, Qrow felt his toes curl, felt the rush of arousal that spread through his body, making him tingle and feel light-headed. 

He clenched around James and James moaned softly. His pace picked up, not as fast as Qrow would have liked, but fast enough that James was hitting his prostate harder and it made Qrow’s whole body jerk. He needed more, though, and he tugged his hand where James’ was holding it down his metal one. “More,” he groaned after a particularly deep thrust had his vision spotting. “Shit...I need more.”

James nodded, rolled his hips, and wrapped his metal hand around Qrow’s cock, smearing the pre-come down the lenth and stroking him quickly. Qrow came with a shout, his orgasm sneaking up on him to steal the breath from his lungs and make his back bow off the bed. Through it all, James kept thrusting into Qrow, grunting as Qrow clenched and unclenched around him, until he came with a soft moan and sagged forward onto Qrow.

James recovered first and he slid out of Qrow carefully, making Qrow whimper, and rolled to the side to pull off the condom and throw it into the waste bucket under the nightstand. Then he turned back to Qrow and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly to his chest. Qrow muttered something under his breath and turned into James, hiding his face in the crook of James’ elbow. James smiled and brushed a hand through Qrow’s hair.

They didn’t stay like that for long; Qrow pushed at James and James let him go. Qrow sat up and grimaced. “I’m all sticky,” he complained. 

“Want me to take care of it?” James murmured next to him.

“Huh?” Qrow asked. “Oh, sure. I just need a towel or fuck!”

James had slid down the bed until his head was on the same level as Qrow’s torso. He bent his head and Qrow stared, wide-eyed, as James licked his way across his stomach and chest, cleaning him up and occasionally kissing and nipping at Qrow’s skin. 

James paused when he got to Qrow’s cock. He blew a breath of cold air on it and Qrow shivered. “Shall I?” James asked him, his eyes twinkling. 

Qrow wanted to say yes, wanted to see what James would look like with his mouth around his cock, but he shook his head and motioned at James to come to him. James smiled and snaked his way up the bed until he was kissing Qrow. 

Qrow kissed him back curiously - was that what he tasted like? - and then pulled away to rest his hand against James’ chest. “We need to sleep,” he told James.

“I could always make us more coffee,” James offered, and Qrow laughed. 

“No. I’m not going to go into a meeting with Schnee without any sleep.” He pressed his lips against James’s chest, tracing the edges of the scars that branched out from his metal prosthetics. “Not even if it means I can have more mind-blowing sex.”

“Pity,” James said. He ran his hand through Qrow’s hair one more time and then slipped away. “Pull the blankets down, would you? I hate sleeping in the cold.”

“Where are you going?” Qrow asked as he started pushing the blanket and sheets down. 

James waved his metal hand at him and Qrow flushed when he realized that some of his come had dried on it. “Cleaning up,” James told him with a grin. “And getting you your towel,” he winked at Qrow, “since you didn’t want me to take care of it.”

Qrow flushed harder and threw a pillow at James. James just dodged it and disappeared into the bathroom laughing. Qrow glared at the empty space and then fell back against the bed, a smile stretching its way across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel: [Friday Morning Blues (with a side of bacon)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6360559) 
> 
> Based on Ironwoodisbae's prompt: Qrow goes over to James' house to talk to him but when he get's there James is just out of the shower and dripping wet in nothing but a towel and wHOOPS QROW HAS A BONER


End file.
